This is America!
by Nekome-Sama
Summary: America has been feeling depressed lately and the states decide to cheer him up with a surprise. :D Story inspired by the Hope of America song, "This is America".


America grumbled as he walked down the hallway to get to the stadium doors. He was told to give a speech at the stadium, and despite his bad mood, he agreed.

He walked over to the big doors and opened them. He walked out and looked around, "Why is it dark?" he said as he walked over to the only light that was on. He looked around once more and then all the lights came on at once, revealing all of his beloved states sitting in the stadium seats, all wearing shirts that make up the American flag.

America was about to question them when Texas stood up and grabbed a microphone out of no where. "This is for you Alfie. Hope it'll bring ya out from under the weather." the Texan boy said and then tossed the microphone somewhere to the side. America looked at them all confused and then music started playing as the states got ready and started clapping to the beat. "This is America. Let freedom ring, this is America. Everyone sing, this is Americaaa~" They stopped clapping, and started to do a gesture like putting their hands in the air and then hitting their thighs, "Protecting liberty, day by day. Do it with dignity, all the way. We'll give our loyalty, its here to stay to the land we love...our own U.S.A!"

Then they started clapping again, "This is America (America)! Let freedom ring, this is America (America)~ Everyone sing, this is America (America)! Land of the brave, this is America..." Then they started doing the hand gesture thing again, "Protecting liberty (liberty). Day by day, do it with dignity (dignity~) All the way. We'll give our loyalty (Loyalty) Its here to stay, to the land we love...our own U.S.A!"

Then Delaware, Massachusetts, New Jersey, New York, Maryland, Connecticut, and Virginia stood up and jumped down from the seat balcony and the lights shining on the seats turned off. Virginia stepped walked forward and said, "We hold these truths to be self evident.." She flashed a smile and then walked away to the darkness as Maryland walked up to take her place, "That all men are created equal!" and then walked after Virginia.

Massachusetts walked over and said with his adorable British accent, "That they are in doubt with their creator with certain, inalienable rights~" Then walked away and Delaware walked closer to America and smiled, "Among these are life, liberty, and the pursue of happiness...and for the support of this declaration with the firm reliance of the protection of divine providence." and then walked away as Connecticut, New Jersey, and New York walked over. "We mutually pledge our lives..." said Connecticut and then New Jersey said, "Our fortune,"

"And our sacred honour." New York finished and they ran off into the darkness.

The lights turned back on and the states started clapping and singing again, "This is America (America) Let freedom ring, this is America (America)~ Everyone sing, this is America (America). Land of the brave, this is America..." They started doing the hand motion again, "Protecting liberty (Liberty)! Day by day do it with dignity (Dignity)! All the way. We'll give our loyalty (Loyalty)! Its here to stay to the land we love...our own USA!"

The states paused for a moment and all of them looked at one another and then on cue, they all stood up and saluted, "This is America!"

America sniffled and rubbed his eyes, "Th-this is so awesome dudes I'm not even kidding." He looked at them and smiled, "What made you all do this?" Nevada jumped down and grinned, "We don't like seeing you sad is all."

"Well this was sweet." America hugged the brunette and faced the states again, "All of you...thank you. I really needed this..."

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW~~~!" Alabama exclaimed and jumped down and glomped America. "We loves you Alfie!~" America snickered and pried Alabama off of him, "All of ya'll, come give the hero a hug!"

Then...all the states jumped down and tackled him with loves.

THE. END.

**A/N Okay, this...was poorly written leave me alone. But I had the image of this and it was so cute I had to do something about it. XD **

**Its better if you actually listen to the song though. Just go onto youtube and search "Hope of America - This is America." and it should be one of the first ones. Well...it will be. If you have any questions, just ask minions! **

**Also, am I aloud to do a story with JUST character sheets? O_o Just wondering...  
**


End file.
